1. Field
The present disclosure relates to light-emitting devices and methods of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Light-emitting devices, such as light-emitting diodes (LEDs), refer to semiconductor devices that may create various colors of light by constituting a light source through a PN junction of a compound semiconductor. For example, nitride-based LEDs using III-V compound semiconductors such as GaN, InN, and AlN are widely used as light-emitting devices for emitting blue light. Such light-emitting devices have advantages in that they have a long lifespan, are easily made small and light, have a strong directivity of light, and are driven at a low voltage. Also, such light-emitting devices may be applied in various fields because they are strong against impact and vibration, do not need to be preheated, are driven simply, and are packaged in various forms.
There are suggested vertical light-emitting devices which are formed by stacking compound semiconductor layers on an insulating substrate, such as a sapphire substrate that is known to be the most likely substrate satisfying lattice matching conditions for crystal growth, and removing the insulating substrate. Such vertical light-emitting devices are divided into vertical light-emitting devices in which an n-type electrode and a p-type electrode are disposed on the same surface of a compound semiconductor structure and vertical light-emitting devices in which an n-type electrode and a p-type electrode are disposed on different surfaces of a compound semiconductor structure. The vertical light-emitting devices in which the n-type electrode and the p-type electrode are disposed on the same surface of the compound semiconductor structure have advantages in that current spreading is improved and a light passage is prevented from being blocked by the electrodes.